


I Wanna Be Well

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Sad-urday [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Child Abuse, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of the ugly life of Eduardo Gomez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Well

It began when he was born. He was angry.

He was born angry, and he became angrier. He was raised angry, and then given up after sucking in radiation while trapped in the womb. Adopted, cleaned, raised, and held at a standard. All he kept was his name.

Eduardo Gomez.

He entered elementary school a bit early, as he displayed the intelligence of what most called a "child prodigy". He entered the first grade a year before anyone should have, and was seen as an extreme and important member of his new family. They looked at him always, they watched him and made sure he was okay. Not okay in his mind, no sir, but okay in his backpacks and folders and notebooks.

There was an ugly canvas hanging on his wall. A picture of a smiling duck covered it, with a red ribbon and a shiny "#2". Surrounding it were the disapproving faces of his mother and father, and his siblings.

They weren't superior, they just didn't have an Edd in their way.

He was always six feet behind that Edd. He was the second best, his underling, the "next-best thing". He nursed an ugly bruise on his eye in school, claiming he got in a fight. Then Edd would say he got in two, and won. A fight with mom and dad isn't worth talking about, anyway. He entered middle school with three friends. Edd entered middle school with three friends. He was happy, he was smart and good and kind. Eduardo was filled with rage. He did not smile, he only cried.

A razor dipping across his arm every morning, punctuated by Tom in the library, exclaiming, "I just got drunk last night!" like killing his brain cells at a young age was some sort of achievement. English schools were hell.

Mark was a loser. Todd barely spoke English. Jon was a pussy.

These were his friends?!

Often he'd take out his temper on poor Jon. He knew it wasn't right. He could tell. But when he thought about it all that came to mind was the question of what mom and dad would do. Mark learned to restrain him as they entered high school, as Todd learned to make full sentences. That Todd was a lover of violence. In freshman year as soon as he got his first knife he stabbed Tord Larsson in the arm, and was suspended for two full months.

Eduardo understood the humiliation he endured as he shuffled towards the detention hall every day for those two months.

While with his friends, he talked of poodle moths and his numerous problems. He was a child who rarely showed interest, and preferred to silently research with a few around him speaking over his head. Occasionally he'd join a game... and then lose.

Because of Edd. Edd, Edd, Edd.

He always apologized when he'd succeed, like it wasn't a belt-worthy offense. Every single week he fell further from his pedestal. He was what teachers called an "idiot". He was belted and beaten and bludgeoned until his wounds had wounds inside of them and his bruises were blacker than tar. He drew new scars on his body every single day. He had no support, he had nothing.

His friends became his housemates as he got older. Jon grew a 5-o'clock shadow and then shaved it away. Eduardo couldn't hold a job, and became the equivalent to a housewife. He cleaned, and then he'd slug down a beer or diet coke and watch some TV with Jon's cat.

But the scars of his childhood didn't leave.

He got worse, and worse, he was volatile and unstable and couldn't be kept down. Then he moved to a new home. His friends only stayed with him because they were worried of what he'd do if they didn't. 

And Edd, that bastard, was right next door.

But he lived in a tiny, shitty house, with a drunk and an absolute imbecile. Eduardo didn't change his attitude, he just altered his esteem. He was better than Edd, always had been, always would be. He wasn't happy, but he was a better person, right? He was winning, he was succeeding. He smiled, riddled with smugness. He was harsh and abrasive, and empty and loveless.

It was the year 2016, late March when Jon fell dead.

And now, Eduardo isn't sure where he'll go next.


End file.
